


What's In A Shirt?

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, F/M, Kissing, Or the, Oral Sex, Smut, i'm not remotely sorry about all the, she wears it to bed every night, skye can't throw wards shirt away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressing the fabric to her nose she'd inhaled deeply, it still smelled of him, that intoxicating soapy spicy scent that used to set her pulse racing. It was a stupid thing to do, what had she expected? Her senses were assaulted with a million memories, her body pressed against his in training, the feel of his touch, the taste of his kiss, the longing for more and then the bitter taste of disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fandom for I have sinned it has been far too long since my last offering. Seriously though I have been really sick, my doctors are no almost certain I have a type of MS (still having tests). I'm back now though and I hope this makes up for my absence :D xxx

What's in a shirt really? It's just cotton and thread, and yet every time she shrugs it on before climbing into bed, she feels an overwhelming sense of guilt. She'd assured Coulson and May that she could box up his things, that doing so would be therapeutic like closing a door on him for good. At first it had been helpful sealing it all away but then she'd picked up that old Henley, what had possessed her to do what she did next she'll never know.

Pressing the fabric to her nose she'd inhaled deeply, it still smelled of him, that intoxicating soapy spicy scent that used to set her pulse racing. It was a stupid thing to do, what had she expected? Her senses were assaulted with a million memories, her body pressed against his in training, the feel of his touch, the taste of his kiss, the longing for more and then the bitter taste of disappointment.

Raising the heels of her hands to her eyes she'd pushed until she saw spots, as if trying to push the memories away. She should have binned it then, but for some reason the very thought had made her ill. However much she hated him, however angry she was, somewhere deep down a part of her wasn't ready to let him go completely so she'd kept it tucking it away in her closet.

The first night she'd pulled it on was after a disaster of a mission, her nerves had been frayed, her mind reeled as adrenaline still pumped through her system. Instantly his scent had washed over her, chasing away her fears and leaving a sense of safety in their place. She dreamt of him that night, it hadn't been the first time but it was different to all the others. There were no tears, no lashing out or hysterical screams, there was no anger or pain. This was a different dream entirely, one that ended far too soon.

Guilt overwhelmed her the next morning, she shouldn't be dreaming of such things, shouldn't be drawing comfort from anything of his and yet...it wasn't enough to make her part with it. Though it did take an equally painful event to occur before she shrugged it on again. Yet again the feel of the cotton next to her skin had soothed her, over time it became like a security blanket.

As she carried out more and more missions for the new S.H.I.E.L.D she found herself wearing it almost every night. No matter how many times she washed it, it never lost his scent or maybe it was just that it was so ingrained into her senses that the shirt alone triggered the memory now. Of course she'd never told the others, they wouldn't understand and she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing her weakness. No this was her little secret, her vice, given how much his betrayal had hurt her maybe she was owed this concession.

Slipping between the covers of her bed after what had been another hard day, she lay back against the pillows. Wrapped only in black cotton and boy shorts she let sleep pull her under...

She feels a warmth wrap around her, strong arms cradling her to a firm muscular chest, her head is propped under a stubbly chin, legs intertwined. The sigh that escapes her lips is one of utter contentment, at first she keeps her eyes tight shut. She wants to bask in this feeling a little longer, this deep sense of safety and belonging, like they're made to fit together.

"Skye" he whispers in her ear seductively, he's on to her, she should have known she wouldn't fool him for long. "Come back to me, Skye" she can hear the smile in his voice, if she looks into his eyes now she knows they'll be alight with playful amusement. 

"Shhh" she chastises gently.

"You always did like your sleep too much" he chuckles.

"Sleep is good" she murmurs, her eyes opening reluctantly to meet his, he's looking down at her appreciatively. 

"You're beautiful in sleep but you can't sleep forever" for a moment she could swear she sees sadness in his gaze, but it's gone before she can be completely sure.

Raising a hand to his cheek she cups it, stroking her thumb along his beard, it's not prickly like you'd think but soft. He leans into her touch his eyes drifting shut as a soft moan escapes his lips, she's always known the effect she has on him. It's been obvious to her ever since their first meeting, she has him in the palm of her hand. 6"2 of pure masculine muscle and power, even with the training May had given her he could still overpower her and yet...he could never willingly hurt her but she could destroy him with mere words.

Would she? Is that who she is? 

A frown mars her features but when she feels him press his lips to the frown lines that wrinkle her brow, she finds her answer. Placing her other hand on the other side of his face she guides his lips to hers, his kiss just a soft pressure at first stirs something deep inside her. Lust yes but something much deeper and far more exquisite, warmth seeps into her veins as he deepens the kiss. Slipping his tongue between her parted lips he explores her mouth hungrily. Her hands move from his face to work their way into his inky black hair anchoring him to her.

She pushes her soft body into the hard length of his, all of a sudden the space between them seems too great. A low growl tears from the back of his throat, she can feel his need resting heavily against her belly. She may have on his shirt and her boy shorts but he is most definitely naked under the covers of her bed. 

Part of her wants to be naked right this minute but another part never wants him to stop kissing her like this. These deep, erotic kisses that make her head spin and steal her breath, how do you ever stop kissing when it's this good?

He makes the decision for her, nipping her bottom lip gently and smiling indulgently at her whine of protest. His lips kiss a trail from the corner of her mouth, along her jaw, down the tender column of her throat. He pauses only when he reaches her pulse point to run his tongue over the vein before sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth. The sensation sends a line of fire straight down to her core and the moan that escapes her is nothing short of wanton, she feels him smile against her skin and she doesn't give a fuck.

It feels too good to be missish, she doesn't care about having the upper hand or keeping her cool all she cares about is the way he makes her feel.

His hands travel down over her body caressing her, he cups her breast through the material of his shirt skimming his thumb over her nipple. Her sex clenches almost painfully at the contact, god she wants him but she knows he won't entertain the idea until she's come at least once. Lowering his head he sucks her through the cotton, her teeth sink into her lower lip as she tries to stifle her cries. Every pull of mouth feels divine, so divine in fact that she thinks she could come just from this.

He repeats the action with her other breast never removing the shirt, at one point she thinks she should ask why? But then he's kissing his way down, over her ribs, across her belly, down to where the hem of the shirt rests just above her shorts. These he does remove, hooking his thumbs into the elastic waistband he slowly pulls them down her legs.

By this point she's so wound up that the slightest touch would be enough to set her off, parting her thighs he situates himself between her legs. But he's not done with his kissing torment, slowly he trails kisses along her inner thigh, first up one leg then the other, until she can't bear the frustration any longer.

"Please" she begs.

He gives her what she wants, what she needs but slowly he must know she's close, he runs his tongue along her outer lips tracing the outline of her sex before finally flicking his tongue over her swollen clit. She gasps inhaling deeply as the sharp dart of pleasure judders through her, he adds his fingers to the mix pushing one and then another into her wet, aching core. The pressure is heavenly as he strokes his fingers in and out. When he sucks on her clit it's more than she can take, her orgasm slams into her locking up every muscle, she screams his name as he works her through it.

He makes his way back up her body, kissing and nipping, allowing her time to come down from her high. When his lips meet hers again she's ready for more, she can taste herself on his tongue and it ignites her blood. She pushes against a muscular arm, she may not be able to tip him over but he gets the message and rolls onto his back taking her with him.

She straddles his hips grasping his firm cock in hand, guiding him to her entrance before sinking down onto him slowly. She loves to watch his face as he enters her, the look of awe, the way his eyes roll back in bliss. It's gives her a deep sense of satisfaction to see his pleasure, slowly she begins to move. Her hands move to the hem of the shirt but he puts his over hers.

"Don't" he groans "I like to see you wear it" he smiles.

She nods then interlocks her fingers with his and picks up her pace, he feels so good inside her, filling her, stretching her. Like they were made to fit with only each other, two halves of the same coin. She feels her climax approach but this time it's a slow burn, building with each rise and fall of her hips. He's close too, she can feel the tension in his body increase, like a tightly coiled spring.

He releases her hands to grasp her hips guiding her thrusts, her hands move to work their way into her hair. Her back arches as the first wave of pleasure hits, she hears him call her name at the same time she feels the first warm gush inside her. They come together, they always do when they're joined and in those moments she's not sure where she ends and he begins. Perhaps she doesn't care because all she can focus on is the way he makes her feel, there's no pain, no fear, no anxiety or betrayal just pleasure in it's purest form.

She collapses against him utterly spent, her breathing ragged. She feels his arms wrap around her once more, a protective cage against the world outside her bed. As she nuzzles into his chest she catches a note of that scent that is just him, soapy and spicy and...

Her eyes spring open as her arm searches the bed wildly for traces of him, it felt so real this time like he was actually here. Tears streak down her face at the realisation that she's alone, she should be glad she is. She's supposed to hate him, she does hate him.

Sitting up in bed she runs her hands through her hair, but maybe it's time she started facing facts. Her head may be ready to let go of Grant Ward but her heart was not. And there was the problem, Skye had never been about head she was all about heart. That's who she was, that's why she'd never used her sway against him before, because her heart would never let her. Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be...

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she lay back once more, he had to pay for what he'd done but she didn't have to fight her nature. She didn't have to punish herself for loving him and she didn't have to give up on him either. That's what was in a shirt...hope.


End file.
